A modern public digital communication network provides many communication-related services to a very large number of customers where each customer may use a variety of services. Additionally, each service may be used by each customer in a variety of ways. In one embodiment, the business needs of many customers may rapidly change, thereby affecting the manner in which the communication services may be used. As such, business dynamics (and especially increasing business dynamics) may affect the network dynamics, as well as the configuration of the network and the network's services.
A communication network may have a very large number of network situations which may need to be detected and resolved, possibly in parallel. Resolving a developing network situation may require determining and implementing at least one network configuration change. In a large network, however, managing a large plurality of network situations and a corresponding larger number of alternative network configuration changes for the entire network as a whole may present a heavy processing load, and may be practically impossible when implemented over a large network.
As such, there is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.